Unwilling Change
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po really wants to ask Tigress something, but in order to do so, he must change bodies! Who will he be and what is he going to ask? Really weird summary, but hope you ENJOY it! Dedicated to Karlita11and her sister:)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**So here is the story, this time I'm serious when I say I won't update soon. I'm reading this books and I need to do an essay, and I really want to go to this party, so I have to make sure my grades are ok. Anyway, here it is. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

"Viper! VIPER VIPER VIPER!" Po yelled through the halls. He was eagerly running through the halls, looking and screaming the snake's name, with a scroll on his hand.

"VIPER! He yelled again. He was searching everywhere for her. The guys weren't here today since Monkey and Mantis went to check out this new restaurant, and Crane got a letter from his mother, so he went to visit her. That left him and Viper and Tigress.

Tigress was in the Peach tree meditating, or so he thought. He was still running through the hall, hoping to find that snake. Now usually he would go to Monkey or Mantis for obvious reasons. However, his next choice would be Tigress since even though she is not into childish things, she would do her best to understand and share the joy with him. But this time he needed Viper. He ran into the Hall of Heroes.

"VI-"

"CALM Down Po. I'm here!" Viper shouted, stopping from yelling anymore. She looked around to make sure neither of them cause commotion. SHe shook her head and turned her head back to the panda who was jumping up and down. She smiled,

"Now what is it Po?" She asked, part of her also getting excited. Po was undoing the scroll.

"I found this scroll that lets you change bodies, wanna try?" Viper burst out laughing thinking it was joke. Po just frowned.

"Oh, you are serious?" Po nodded.

"PO, wouldn't the shift stones do the same thing?" Viper asked. Po shifted his weight from one foot to another,

"Well, maybe. But see, with this move, you don't have to worry about losing the shift stone, Only you and the person you do it to are the only ones able to transform back. And that both have to do it. So I think is more effective"

"And complicated" Viper added. Po shrugged.

"Please Viper?" Viper eyed him carefully, she knew him long enough to know it wasn't just his curiosity speaking.

"Fine. I will. But"

"But what?" Po asked.

"But you have to tell me why are you so eager to try this new move" She smirked.

"What? I'm doing it because I'm curious to see if it works" He responded, but Viper could see a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"PO"

" And I want to ask Tigress something" He finally admitted. Viper was taken back.

"And couldn't you just ask her now?" Po twiddled with his fingers.

"Is not that easy. See, is kind of a girls thing. Besides, in the best case scenario, she still wouldn't tell me" He muttered. Viper was so confused right now, what was he talking about? What did he wanted to ask her? But Viper saw the little sadness in his eyes, so she was up to help him.

"OK then, let's do it" She said, taking the scroll out of his hands and reading it a few times.

"Seriously?!" He yelled in excitement. Viper nodded and got into the position the scroll said, it resembled her normal fighting stance.

"Sure, I want to help you, so let's do this!" PO smiled and got in front of her. They both started doing the sequence of moments, until a bright light stopped them. They both froze. Their vision disappeared.

Once they opened their eyes again, they were confused. Viper was seeing things from a higher point of view. And all Po could see was the feet of...himself?!

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" They both yelled. Viper was now Po and vice versa. PO was actually quite excited, unlike Viper, who never actually gave thought to what she was getting herself into.

"Po, I didn't think this through. What if she finds out? And what is so important you have to ask her, and what-" Before she knew it, she got pushed into a sarcophagus. She widen her eyes in rage.

"PO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She started to kick the door, it felt good how she could actually experience what having legs felt like. But she was still mad.

Po peeked in.

"I'm sorry Viper. I just really need this answer Bye" He left.

"PO! DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE ME-" A slam of the door was heard. Viper sighed. Now all she could do was wait. She grumbled, she could kind of make sense of things. Po did seem to have a thing for Tigress, but to take it this far? Actually, now that she thought about it, Po did position her in front of the sarcophagus, so maybe he had it all planned.

...

Po walked or actually slithered to the baracks, hoping to find Tigress. By now she should be done with her meditation. As he stood in front of the door, he saw her silhouette.

He knocked.

"Come in" she Answered. 'Viper' walked in, enthusiastically.

"Hey Tigress!" He surprised himself by his voice also changing to one of Viper.

"Hey?" Tigress greeted, something felt weird about her friend, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well, we never had girl days, like just us, talking, doing girly stuff, so I was thinking maybe we should!" 'Viper' mentioned with a squeal.

Tigress widen her eyes.

"No" she lead Viper out.

"Ok, what about just a talking and bonding girl time?" 'Viper said. Po was afraid that his plan wouldn't work, afterall he forgot about how stubborn Tigress can get. Tigress seemed annoyed, but nonetheless, she didn't kick her out. She just crossed her arms and sighed, she was getting a headache.

"Like what?" She was never one for those girly bonding things, whatever you call them, but this snake standing in front of her was her friend, so it certainly couldn't hurt, right?

"A slumber party!" Tigress felt her heart drop to her stomach,

"Slumber party!?"

**To be continued...of course it will! Anyway, hope you guys liked the first chapter. Don't worry, you'll get more insight on what is going through Tigress's mind at the moment! And when I put 'viper' i mean, Po but since he is in you know, Viper's body since they swicthed and... this sounds pretty weird now. Either way, I hope you like it so far, mostly you Karlita11 and Bianca, whom I dedicate this to! Oh and leave your reviews!**

**-peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Well I'm happy to announce only one more book to go and I'm done. But I'm also sad to announce that I have another essay to work on, which I might have problem writing since I paid no attention whatsoever to what it was about. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**ENJOY!**

"Slumber Party?!" Tigress repeated unbelievingly. She shook her head, only Po could be able to come up with this kind of crazy idea. Well, now she had to add Viper to that list. 'Viper' was nodding her head up and down with a huge smile on her face. Her usual pink lipstick , only bought out her white teeth and her smile. Tigress thought about it for a moment.

"No" she pushed her out of her room and was about to close her door on her face when 'Viper' started begging,

"Come on Tigress! I never ask for anything! I just want to get to know you better, as a sister! Pleaaassseeee!" She started repeating please and please over and over, it was so annoying that Tigress could swear it was as if Po was in here. She started to take the idea of a sleep over into consideration, true Viper never asked for anything unlike the boys. She was like a sister for her, besides, there is not much to do at sleepovers and the boys were gone, at least the majority, so her embarrassment wasn't going to be for everyone to see. She pondered at one thought, where was Po? He was usually always bugging either her or someone else. And they had agreed to play checkers...She shook it off and turned her eyes to the snake. It was just one night.

"Fine, You convinced me. Now when?" 'Viper' squealed.

"Today! I'll get some food and I'll see you in my room!" Before she could run off to the kitchen, Tigress added,

"But it's still early"

"Nah. Its 7:30. So we should be fine!" Tigress sighed. She walked into Viper's room. She looked around to see the possibilities of what could cause her to leave. Make-up. Make-up everywhere! Tigress sat down near the door, in the opposite side of where the make-up laid.

...

'Viper' slithered quickly to the Hall of heroes. Meanwhile, the real Viper was still locked in the sarcophagus, she was now humming a song to herself. Po should have at least supplied her with food. She was starving and bored...maybe the hunger came because of her boredom. She didn't know. She was hoping Po could just come back and switch bodies again. She groaned, now she was getting too warm. Having fur could sometimes be more on the down side than a benefit.

"VIPER!" She widen her eyes. Soon enough, Po or well, herself kind of...'viper' was standing in front of the sarcophagus.

"Po, get me out of here!" She yelled.

"Ok, but first let me ask you something" Po answered, lowering his voice.

"What is it?" Is not like she had much of a choice really. She sighed, preparing herself for a really random question.

"What do you do on a sleep over?" Viper started laughing,

"Why would you need to..." She widen her eyes and glared at Po.

"Seriously!? I always wanted to have a sleep over with her! No fair!" She started complaining. Po sighed.

"Yeah. Anyway, what do you do?" He asked again. Viper seemed to ponder about it.

"Well, I have some make up in my room, so you could *Giggle* give each other a make-over!" She burst out laughing. Po frowned, but he knew that was what he had to do.

"And you should bake some dumplings and snacks, girls eat in sleepovers...ooh, and you could paint each other's nails! And then you get out the juicy information out of each other! And you could play some games, and then at the end, you talk about stuff. Like what´s currently bugging you, or maybe who you are crushing on, or just thoughts you have" She explained. Po tried his best to take note of all this. He nodded his head up and down.

"Great thanks!" He was about to run off to the kitchen until he heard Viper say something.

"Po, if you are gonna leave me here, at least bring me food" she mentioned. Po nodded and went to the kitchen. Once he was there, he realized that it would not be easy to cook if he had no hands... he should have thought of that before switching bodies. He carefully managed to pour thngs and mix them, using his tail as a hand. After about 15 minutes, he was done. He also grabbed some of Monkey's cookies and then went back to Viper's room, not before putting some dumplings in Viper's sarcophagus, which she gladly ate.

Once 'she' got inside, Tigress was already sitting there. 'Viper' came in and set the food in the bed, po had never been in Viper's room and he was surprised to see it all full of girly stuff, Not that he expected otherwise. He was just...surprised.

"Hey Viper, I was wondering, do you know where Po is?" Tigress asked, helping 'her' set up the food and organizing it. 'Viper' smiled.

"Why?" She asked. Tigress shrugged,

"We were supposed to play checkers today,but I guess something must have shown up" she answered. Po felt guilty that he had forgotten.

"He went to his dad's" 'Viper' made up. Tigress nodded,

"Makes sense" she muttered. They both continued to set the food up, once in a while, both of them sneaking a peek into the dumplings. Tigress had to admit, they tasted just like Po's...

"So, what do you want to do?" Tigress asked, sitting down. 'Viper' widen her eyes. She was trying to remember what Viper told her...food, make overs, chat...

"I could give you a make-over!" 'Viper' said. But on the inside, he was hoping Tigress would be too stubborn to convince.

"You got to be kidding me!" Tigress said, laughing. 'Viper' was wondering if she should be persuasive or just propose another thing.

"Ok fine. Either that or a game" Tigress thought about it.

"So either I get a make over or we play a game" she clarified. 'Viper' nodded her head.

"We will do either one eventually, so your choice" 'Viper' said innocently. Tigress grumbled

"Fine. Make over" she said, and started to get the make-up put, 'Viper' didn't expected this, and it didn't help that Po had no idea how to apply make up. And Tigress, well she wanted to get the worst done with. If she only knew, that after this, she would never look makeup the same way ..EVER AGAIN.

**Well, now I am thinking about a really bad make over...anyway, what do you think so far? Review! I will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating as soon as I usually tend to do, but I was really busy. Anyway, here you go. I hope you guys like it, and I will try to do my best to update faster...good thing I'm having spring break next week, so yay! Anyway, back to the story! **

**ENJOY!**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress screamed.

"How dare you?! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU!?"" She shouted towards 'Viper', who was shutting her eyes close, bracing herself from the felines anger.

"I thought you were good at make-up!" Tigress was pacing angrily inside the snake's room. Her tail was swishing angrily behind her. She looked at the mirror once again..

The lipstick was too thick, making her look as if her lips were swollen. Her eyes...she thought that if any part of her looked pretty, it was her eyes. Not anymore, 'Viper' applied the eye shadow that didn't even match with her at all. She used silver eye shadow. But even if it could have potential, somehow the snake made it look as if she had just rubbed her eyes with them. Not to say that her cheeks look as if someone bit her and then sprayed gliter over it. Her cheeks were pink and filled with glitter. ... she hated it. She looked as if she bathed herself in make-up.

"VIPER" She growled. But then a devious smile came to her face. 'Viper' was scared, utterly scared. Why was she smiling about? Wasn't she just mad one second ago?

Tigress took a piece of cloth , wet it, and started to clean her face. Once she was done, she made sure her fur was in place.

"You know what? Let me give **_you_** a make-over" she suggested. Only that 'Viper' knew it wasn't going to end well. The tiger started to take out some eye shadow, some eyeliner and some more make-up appliances.

"Noe take a seat, won't you?" Tigress said with a smile. The snake just swallowed and sat on the bed. Po knew Tigress was going to get back at him. But hey! It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to put make-up! He wasn't a girl after all. But of course, Tigress didn't know that.

Tigress took a brush and dipped it into some pink dust Po didn't know the name to. She started painting the snake's small cheeks. She then took the eyeliner and applied it heavily. After that, she took some orange lipstick and put it on her lips. And of course, Tigress also put some purple eyeshadow on the snake. After about 15 minutes or so, Tigress was done. And pretty disappointed.

Viper didn't look that bad. She look acceptable,

"Ha! Well look at that! I thought you were gonna paint me like a clown! I actually look pretty! !" 'Viper' said as she was looking at the mirror. Tigress crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath,

"That was the goal"

"Don't worry Tigress. I think you look better without make-up!" 'Viper' said, trying to cheer the feline up. Tigress just rolled her eyes. She didn't like to be the one getting the speeches or having to listen to someone motivate her and make her feel better about herself.

"Right, I bet there are a lot of people who would like to differ...oh hold on, there aren't' cause most of them confuse me as a guy!" she answered. 'Viper' frowned, he didn't know what to say...

"I'm sure someone you know wouldn't think of you that way, and don't think yourself like that. You are one of the bravest girls ever. See, you made a name for yourself BY yourself. Others would simply marry just to get to your status!"" 'Viper' replied. Tigress shoot her a sad smile. They were both looking at the mirror.

Tigress was not one to care about her looks, or her curves, or what kind of clothes she wore. But once in a while, she just processed the thought. Most of the time, people didn't really see her a girl, not like they see Viper at least. They saw her as an authority figure. And a fierce Master. Someone not to be messed with.

But once in a while, she would like to get roses. To be told that she is pretty, or that she looks nice. She never said it because she is a warrior, nerves of steel, right?

"You are right Viper" she replied, her gaze looking at the make up laying on the bed. 'Viper' knew she had to say something else...but what? Gahh! Why were girls so complicated!

"Besides, some people just like you by you. And if you change yourself, they would fall in love with someone else. You would be lying to yourself, and to them...And for what I know, someone already likes you for you" 'Viper' shouldn't have said that out loud. But she did it for Tigress. Po knew that's what Tigress needed to hear. Tigress perked up her ears,

"Like who?" She asked carelessly. She was sure that Viper was just trying to cheer her up, so this question was more of a challenge really.'Viper' seem to coil inwards a little, marking that she was not sure on how to respond. That's when Tigress knew she was being serious.

"There is someone who likes-likes me?" Tigress asked, turning towards the snake. 'Viper' nodded.

"Who?"

"First, let me ask you a question" 'Viper' looked nervous. She glanced around the room before returning her eyes back to the tiger, "Do you have a crush on someone?" Tigress felt her cheeks burn. And suddenly, the idea of having to answer that question made her dizzy and made her throat go dry.

"Do I really have to answer that?" The feline answered, trying to find a loophole...

"Yes, that is if you want the answer" 'Viper' insisted. If Tigress actually responded, then his plan would have worked perfectly!

"Then I guess I'll tell you, I like-"

*CRASH!*

Both Tigress and 'Viper' jumped, startled.

"What was that?" Tigress asked, stepping out of the barracks. 'Viper' widen her eyes. If Tigress found out that the real Viper was locked on the sarcophagus, she would get really mad.

"Nothing! I probably left something in the kitchen! I'll go check it! Meanwhile, you stay here, we are going to play after, ok"

"What?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms, looking suspiciously at the snake, whom was acting a lot like Po.

"Ummmm...Truth or dare! Yeah, that. Now I'll be right back!" 'Viper' slithered off to the training hall. Tigress just shrugged and got back to the barracks. She sighed and sat down, wondering who was Viper talking about...and she couldn't help but to come up with a person of her own...

**Soo...what did you think?! Like it? Leave your reviews, and I will see you soon! Thanks to everyone for reviews/favorite/following my story!**

**-Peace out:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**HEY! So I'm back, hope you like this chapter, also FYI this story is probably NOT going to be 13 chapters...so yeah. But who knows? Anyway, I will probably update a little bit sooner.**

**ENJOY!**

Tigress went back to the room and sat down. She wasn't sure who was her friend talking about...actually, Viper wasn't even acting like herself. Well, she was, but she had a lot of characteristics that really resembled Po. She was also asking herself what that sound was... Viper did seem pretty suspicious and paranoid about it...

Well, that didn't matter as much. She just closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the room. She was resting, if she didn't a prank to be pulled at her at night, she had to be alert, which meant no peaceful sleeping.

**Meanwhile with 'Viper' and Viper...**

'Viper' hurried to the Hall of warriors. Po was kind of upset at the snake, he was so close to receiving the answer he needed! but then he also he was worried about her...she was locked in a sarcophagus, and what if something happened to her? He had the key, so she couldn't escape if she tried. he shook off the thoughts and entered the Hall.

The sarcophagus was on the floor. And Viper seemed to be trying to get up, but of course, she couldn't.

"Here let me help you" Po went ahead and picked up the sarcophagus, he couldn't help but to laugh. But Viper didn't find it funny.

"How did you even managed to fall?!" Po said between his chuckles. Viper was still in the sarcophagus, but you could tell she was embarrassed. Po caught his breath and stopped laughing, waiting for her response.

"I fell sleep. And I guess I leaned too much towards one side, and the next thing I knew I was falling" Po chuckled. Viper just sighed.

"Whatever. Have you gotten the answer you wanted yet?" Po stopped laughing and glared at her.

"I was about to...but you fell, interrupting her!" Viper shrugged and muttered an apology.

"So, does that mean I can get out now and you will tell her as yourself" Po scoffed.

"I don't think so, I really need that answer"

"And how are you even planning on getting it? Is not like you can force her to say it" Viper mentioned, trying to stretch her legs inside the sarcophagus. She was getting really tired for being in the same place for what seem days...

"Well, I did told her we are going to play truth or dare. So that should work right?" Viper only gave him an apologetic look.

"You better get back, she is probably getting suspicious" Viper said, not answering his question. Po would find out the problem with his plan pretty soon.

When Viper was young, she remembered always trying to get the secrets out of the feline. And what better way than through a game? Well, that's not the case with Tigress...

Po walked back to the room with some cookies, so Tigress didn't started to raise any unwanted awareness of the situation.

"Hey, ready to play!" 'Viper' asked cheerily. Tigress just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What were we going to play again?" She said, taking one of the cookies in the tray and giving it a bite. 'Viper' took another cookie and ate it.

"Truth or dare" Tigress raised an eyebrow. Viper should know better than anyone else that she will get nothing out of her by playing this game.

"Fine. You can go first"

"Ok, truth or dare" 'Viper' smiled.

"Dare" Ok, so this is not what Po expected, and this never crossed his mind...

"I dare you to..."

"Bake me 20 dumplings in less than 5 minutes, if you fail, you got to keep trying 'till you make it" Tigress frowned. The snake knew very well she couldn't cook...much less under 5 minutes and under pressure. But nonetheless, she never back down to a challenge...

So she walked to the kitchen, with Viper behind her. And she took out the dumpling recipe Po had left, he had it memorize, but he said that he still had it in case any of the five wanted to cook something. Well, now it came in handy. Tigress started cooking.

"5 MINUTES!" 'Viper' yelled. She started counting the not-so delicious looking dumplings.

"Only 15! I guess you have to do it again!" She started to swallow the dumplings, they actually didn't tasted that bad. Tigress continued, and being an skilled master, she was able to memorize the steps and kind of do them successfully.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

"HA! I'm done!" She handed her the dumplings, and 'Viper' started swallowing them down. Tigress chuckled,

"You know, you are acting a lot like Po" she commented, 'Viper' widen her eyes,

"WHHHAATT? You are crazy!. Now let go. Its your turn"

They walked back to her room. But before 'Viper' could even take a seat, Tigress asked,

"Do you like someone?" 'Viper' gulped. Po didn't acrually known if the real Viper had a crush...

"Umm, I'll be right back" 'Viper' began to slither to the sarcophagus. He couldn't lie about this to Tigress, mostly because it involved Viper.

"Po! Why are you here, you just left a couple minutes ago" Po didn't listen to wagt she said.

"Do you like someone?" Viper chuckled.

"Man, it looks like Tigress hasn't forgotten my little crush. Yes, I like someone." Po smiled and went back to the room. Viper knew better than to tell Po to choose dare next time. Choose dare, and Tigress would make you do the most ridiculous extreme thing that you have never even thought of. She learned it firsthand.

Po went inside the room.

"Ok. Yes, I like someone" Tigress smirked.

"Who is it?"

"Only one question. Now my turn, truth or dare" 'Viper' was hoping Tigress would choose truth, after all, she couldn't keep saying dare... right?

Well, his plan failed. He had gotten more information out of going back and forth to the sarcophagus, than from Tigress. He hd made her do all kind of things, yet she never backed out. Po had never expected she was like that. It was actually really fun to see how she did it and how fun she was, not like others thought. Still, he was having trouble making up more dares...

"Walk up to a person on the valley and act as if they are your best friend!"

"Melt make up and spill it all over your face"

"Dance in the roof"

"Put your clothes on backwards"

"Eat this mix"

"So, what's next?" Tigress challenged. She look so weird, her face had traces of makeup she couldn't wash out, her clothes were put on baxkwards, not to mention her fur was messy because of the actions she did. But for Po, she still looked beautiful.

"Let me think..." he looked at Tigress with a pleading look, "can you choose truth for once"

Tigress bit her lip and seemed to ponder about it.

"Ummm, no" 'Viper'pouted her lip and frowned. She started thinking. ...she smiled and her face lit up,

"Got it" tigress smiled at her and narrowed her eyes,

"Bring it on" But this time, 'Viper' returned the gesture.

"I dare you... to answer thus question" tigress was taken back...

"Who do you like?" Tigress laid her back against the wall and crossed her arms, she smiled at the snake. it was an astute yet sneaky move from her.

"Nice played, Viper. Nice played"

**sorry this took a while to update, i was kind of busy throughout this week And i only had time to do one-shots. Also, people keep asking me what other stories I will publish later, the thing is, i don't like to give away the story, but if you are curious you can PM and I'll tell you part of the plot... so what did you think of this chapter? Was ut worth the wait? Reallly hoped so!**

**-peace out!:)**

**PS: happy Easter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author;s note:**

**HEY! So this is the last chapter, but I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for everything and for the reviews! I personally think I did a good job describing...but we'll see!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Tigress seem to ponder her options. She could just call the game off and say she gives up. Ha! As if she would ever admit defeat. As if she ever let her pride down. She looked at the snake, who seemed eager to hear her response.

"Aren't you wondering something else? I mean, why waste it in such a ridiculous question" Tigress muttered. But Viper just shook her head.

"Nope, i want **_that_** answer" Tigress crossed her arms and sighed. She looked around the room, trying to find a way around it, or at least a way to say it.

"You won't believe me if I told you" Tigress insisted.

"Seriously Viper. Ask me anything else" she pleaded, but it lead to nothingness. 'Viper' could just watch the feline have a fight inside her mind.

"Oh, I see what is going on. You want to back out, you are so not made for challenges" Tigress perked up her ears.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I don't blame you, I guess you are not as brave if you can't tell a simple fact" 'Viper' said hoping it triggered some side of Tigress.

"I am brave. Here, I'll tell you who I like"

"Well then, go ahead. I'm all ears" 'Viper' replied with a smirk. Tigress took a deep breath,

"He...he lives with us" So far that already discarded a lot of guys, which made it easier for Po.

"he is nice. And cute. And And-"

'Name. I want the name!" 'Viper' half shouted. Tigress just scoffed.

"Fine. But why do you want to know so badly?"Tigress asked, trying to stall or distract the snake just enough to make her forget what she was waiting for.

"Oh, I just...HOLD ON! Don't try to distract me! I want to know..." Tigress sighed.

"You might be kind of shocked, but-" she paused. Her ears seemed to listen to something.

"Tigress?"

"Did you heard a thump coming from...the hall of heroes?" Tigress stood up, her ears trying to catch another sound. 'Viper' was nervous, she didn't want her to find out...not when he was this close to an answer.

"No, I didn't. So tell me" But it was too late, Tigress was already walking down the hall with determination. 'Viper' hurried and tried to block her path.

"Tigress... It was probably nothing. Just the wind" Po said nervously. But tigress didn't listen.

"What if its not? Its better to check, we don't want some intruder in the Palace" and she marched.

"Wait Tigress...don't go, it...Its probably a trap!" Tigress stopped and crossed her arms. She looked at the snake from top to bottom and then glared directly into her eyes.

"Ok. What are you hiding? You've been acting awfully weird" Tigress said with suspicion in her voice. 'Viper' faked a grin,

"What? I am NOT! " 'Viper' protested. Tigress smirked.

"Oh then I guess I can open the door to the Hall and there won't be anything, because it was just the wind, right?"

"Of course. But why waste your time" Tigress groaned and without waiting for any more excuses, she opened the door. Viper wrapped herself around the feline's arms, but it didn't seem to affect her.

"Viper, care to explain why is there a sarcophagus on the floor?" Tigress approached it, but it started shaking. She was startled, but she picked it up. You could only see 'Viper' in the background, hiding her face. Tigress widen her eyes,

"Po, what are you..." She looked back and forth, and the she spotted a scroll on the floor. She read it and then took a deep breath.

"Viper, or should I say Po. Get her out of that sarcophagus!" Po nodded, took the key that he had hidden and unlocked it. Viper then walked out. Fury was on Tigress' eyes. Viper and Po stood in front of her, but not too close, just in case they needed to run away.

Tigress was just glaring at both of them, a low growl was emitting from her throat. Viper and Po were stealing glances from each other. Tigress threw the scroll at them,

"Change back. Then come talk to me" She then walked away, once she was gone, they both sighed in relief. They repeated the same moves they used to the first time, and in a matter of seconds, they were back to themselves.

"SO"

"So what? She caught us. And we are probably going to be dead when we go 'talk' to her" Po shifted his weight between his legs, then bit his nails.

"What are we going to do?"

"There isn't much we can actually do. Let's just go talk to her and...get it over with" Viper answered, Po could hear the fear voice.

"To the peach tree?"

"To the Peach tree" they both trembled on the way there. Surprisingly, when they got there, Tigress was peacefully meditating. Her breaths were even and calm.

"HEY Tigress! So how are you?" Po asked cheerily. Tigress just opened her eyes and stood up, a frown came to her face.

"Explain" She ordered, her voice was cold and intimidating. Viper suddenly started to grin, like she did when she was nervous. And Po started to pucker his bottom lip, something that Tigress found to be adorable, but of course, she never hinted it.

"Ok, you either explain right now, or I will no longer try to not kill you!" She yelled. Viper and Po took a step backwards.

"Po, you go ahead, it was your idea" Po shoot a glare towards the snake.

"Of course" Tigress muttered. Po gulped.

"I-uh. Wanted to..."

"Viper, leave" Tigress said.

"Please don't kill-"

"LEAVE" Viper nodded, sent an apologetic look towards Po, and started heading to her room, hoping the sleepover didn't left a big mess for her to clean up. Once she was gone, Tigress sighed and her expression seemed to soften. Then she looked at Po.

"Po, tell me. I know for a fact that you didn't wanted to have a sleepover, so tell me" She asked, this time she was gentle about it. Po saw that the feline no longer seemed to have the intentions of killing him.

"I wanted to ask you something" He murmured. Tigress was curious, she put a paw on his shoulder and stood by his side.

"And why didn't **_you_** just asked me? You didn't have to do all that"

"Because its kind of ridiculous, and even in the best case scenario, you wouldn't answer me" Tigress raised an eyebrow,

"And you thought you could get it out of me by playing truth or dare?" She said with a chuckle. Po chuckled as well but his gaze fell on the floor.

"Maybe, it was worth a shot"

"Ask me" Tigress said, now standing right in front of him.

"Tigress, is complicated"

"Try me" She insisted. Po shifted his gaze until he met her eyes. He bit his lip before telling her.

"Who do you like?" Tigress dropped the paw that was on his shoulder. And her expression went blank. Her ears laid back, and it looked that she was blushing.

"So that's why you were so curious about it" She muttered, with a nervous smile. Po was looking at her, trying to see if she was going to give him an answer.

"Po, why do you want to know?" Tigress asked, before admitting who the person was she wanted a question of her own to be answered.

"You might kill me...but I think you are really awesome, and pretty and skilled and I love you" He answered quickly. His words almost to fast to be comprehensible. Tigress smiled and without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly on his. He didn't kiss back right away, which made her nervous and scared and made her want to pull away, but it wasn't until a few seconds later, that Po snapped out of his shock and began to kiss back. Tigress felt a paw caress her cheek, the other laid by her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. How many times has she hoped she could do that? She felt as if the air around them was too warm. But her skin was still shivering at the touch of her lips with Po's.

She didn't know if the kiss just lasted seconds, or if it lasted for what seem forever, but she was satisfied with it. When she pull back, she laid her head into his chest.

"Does that answer you question?" Po smiled and nodded. He wrapped her once again in his arms and kissed her. Tigress smiled to herself.

"I'm surprised you still like me after you saw me make a fool out of myself" Tigress mentioned. Po laughed and give her a peck on the cheek.

"I think it only added to your awesomeness" Tigress laughed and cuddled into his fur. Po rested his chin on her shoulder and he knew, at that moment, nothing could be more perfect. Of course, maybe next time, he could just ask.

**AWWW. Can I just say how much I loved writing the ending!? What about you guys? Did you liked it? Anyway, next story is "young and forbidden" which I will update soon. And I have some other ideas on mind...but they will have to wait. Oh, but I do have some one-shots coming! **

**-peace out!:)**


End file.
